1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dimensional checking and more particularly relates to an automatic, compressed-air economizer device intended to be mounted on a pneumatic comparator.
The numerous applications of this economizer device are essentially those of the associated comparator:
dimensional checking of machined parts, either at the actual checking stations, or near machines, by self-checking;
gaging of parts being machined on various machine tools;
checking of the positioning, on the machine, of parts to be machined or of cutting tools.